Beryl
Beryl is a Devil Hunter and Dante's partner in ''Devil May Cry 2'' novel. Description Beryl is a young woman with curly, red hair. She wears a black bodysuit embedded with metal plates and studs for extra protection. On her collar is a scar that burns when the Beastheads is near, which gives her an advantage when hunting. Beryl's personality is fierce and determined. Her weapon of choice is a large anti-tank rifle. Story As a young girl, Beryl was injured by the Beastheads statue when it posessed her father. He had used the Beastheads in the vain hope that he could bring his wife, Beryl's mother, back from the dead. Instead, it transformed him into a demon. When he tried to fly away with Beryl, he was shot down, but not before stabbing Beryl with the Beastheads. The wound healed, but the scar that was left behind gave Beryl the ability to sense the presence of the Beastheads. Years later, as an adult, she tracks the Beastheads to a temple, where she engages its shadowy form in battle. It escapes, destroying the temple in the process. Beryl then hires Dante to help her. When he comes to the temple ruins, though, she accidentally almost shoots him in her haste to destroy the demon he's fighting. The demon gets away with the Beastheads, and Beryl explains the statue and its importance to Enzo and Dante as they relax in the ruins of the temple. Some days later, she approaches Dante for his help again, this time to take the Beastheads from Ducas, who came into posession of the statue after Chen's men finally dispatched the demon that fled the temple with it. She rides with Dante on his motorcycle as they follow Ducas. They are stalled by Chen's Ghost Knights long enough for Ducas to escape in one of Chen's helicopters. Beryl expresses her disgust at Dante's ability to mercilessly kill the Ghost Knights down to the last man, but puts her emotions aside and focuses on tracking down the Beastheads and Ducas. She and Dante track it to the ocean, where they engage it in battle. As the Beastheads grows, Beryl is overwhelmed by despair, leaving her unable to attack. As she watches Dante fight, she is reminded of the legend of Sparda, and hope rises in her heart. With renewed energy, she unshoulders her rifle and helps to fight. Together, she and Dante destroy two of the Beasthead's three heads, and the one remaining head coughs up Ducas, or at least some demon resembling the man. With Dante and Ducas locked in a staring contest, Beryl shoots Ducas dead, but Ducas reappears behind her. He attacks Beryl, pushing her off the cliff, before Dante surprises him from behind and kills him. The Beastheads' final head catches Beryl in its jaws, and threatens to eat her. When Dante doesn't back down, the Beastheads swallows both her and Dante. She and Dante both wake up in a cave in another dimension. Dante makes contact with a demon named Shadow, who takes him and Beryl to a community of demons who have rebelled against the parallel-dimension Mundus. Beryl then helps Dante to overthrow Mundus once more, first by assisting the rebels in a war against an army of Trish clones, then by accompanying Dante into the castle to confront Mundus. Beryl has trouble bearing the weight of the pervasive demoic energy, but, once she and Dante reach the throne room, she insists on going with him. Once inside the throne room, though, Beryl finds herself rendered useless by the absolute darkness. She can only see flashes of light as Dante lashes out at Mundus. When the battle is over, the darkness crumbles away. She congratulates Dante on his victory, but as she speaks, both she and Dante fade away a second time. Beryl then wakes up lying next to a corpse. As she wakes up, she finds herself in some type of labratory, with corpses floating in glass tubes. She tries to find a way out, and in doing so, finds figures of Chen's 3-eyed Ghost Knights floating in chemicals behind glass, confirming her suspicions that they were demons all along. She accidentally attacks Dante when he surprises her, but he counters her attack. Reunited, the two strike out after Chen. They encounter him in another room, and he summons more of his Ghost Knights. Beryl defeats them by shooting them in the third eye, and even brings special bullets into play; bullets that directly annihilate magic. She loads her rifle with them and fires five rounds at Chen, but he disappears down a trap door before the bullets can reach him. Beryl and Dante follow him, but loose him in the maze of tunnels it leads to. Beryl then leads the way, following the burning sensation from her scar. When the pain becomes too much for her to progress any farther, Dante presses on alone and, after avoiding several traps, becomes trapped in a glob of magic-sapping gel. Beryl can only watch through the open doorway as Chen offers Dante to the Beastheads, but instead of devouring him, the statue regenerates Dante's powers. Dante and Chen then engage in battle, and Beryl refuses to stand on the sidelines. She fights through the pain from her scar and crawls to the room where the Son of Sparda and Chen are fighting. Imbued with the power of the Beastheads, Chen is an even match for Dante, and Chen manages to disable both of Dante's arms before Dante kills him. In a bid to save itself, the Beastheads tries to free itself from Chen's body, but Beryl shoots it in the chest with one of her special, magic-absorbing bullets. Dante then deals the killing blow with Rebellion. With the Beastheads finally destroyed, Beryl considers the job complete, and gives her rifle to Dante as payment for his services. She then disappears from Dante's life completely. Dante believes that she returned to civilian life, since she had given him her weapon and her father had been avenged, but he can't be sure. Trivia *Beryls's rifle bears a striking resemblance to the Spiral from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. *In Devil May Cry 5, a magazine can be seen with Beryl's name. Gallery BerylKissingDante.PNG|Beryl kissing Dante BerylAndDante.jpg|Beryl and Dante in the Lab Beryl.jpg|Beryl from the Light Novel DanteAndBeryl.jpg|Beryl with Dante, back to back Beryl and Dante DMC Volume 2.jpg|Beryl and Dante Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female